The Yondaime's Secrets
by Namazaki Kishin
Summary: Kishin, Naruto, and Hinata are the new Team 7. They handle all missions correctly and become great friends, but what will happen when Naruto learns of a secrt relationship between himself and Kishin. Adventure, humor, and romance between Kishin and Hinata
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

_**Arrival**_

Uzumaki Naruto was happily walking home to his apartment after having twenty extra large sized pork ramen at Ichiraku Ramen shop. He was there with his school sensei, Iruka who treats him to ramen once a week. Naruto got to his apartment at about midnight ready to crash for the night. He was wondering what kind of training Kakashi sensei was going to put him through next afternoon.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was eating ramen with Iruka sensei and as usual, rambling on about how since he defeated Pain a year ago in no time he would become Hokage. The village was finally restored to its glory and some of the villagers respected him. Most of them however felt that Naruto's true colors were shown when he had gone berserk and reached the eight tails form of the Kyubii._

_While walking by Kakashi heard a familiar loud-mouthed brat going on and on about beating Pain and becoming Hokage. Kakashi had enough of Naruto's rambling about how he beat Pain and how he was the greatest ninja ever. Nevertheless Kakashi wanted to give Naruto a training session the next day to see how much he could improve and where in order to help Naruto to reach his goal. _

"_Oi, Naruto, can I speak with you?"_

_Naruto turned around with the noodles of his tenth ramen still in his mouth to see his silver haired sensei._

"_Oh, he Kakiseh sensi." Naruto said with a mouth full of noodles._

"_Could finish those noodles so we could actually talk about something important?" replied the silver haired man._

_Naruto quickly slurped his noodles and looked at Kakashi._

"_So what's so important?" Naruto asked._

_Kakashi replied "Do you want to do a training session with me tomorrow at one in the afternoon?"_

"_Sure!"_

"_Good, see you at one tomorrow" POOF!! And his sensei disappeared with a puff of smoke and a few leaves._

"_Of course that means I have to be there at three o' clock." Naruto said blankly._

_End Flashback_

While Naruto was about to crawl into bed he felt a cold chill that made him freeze completely. He had a look of fear like never before. He never felt this afraid when he was fighting Pain. He would of turned around, but he was to frozen in fear to even think. When Naruto could move again he turned and looked out his window and saw nothing there.

_What was that about? Whatever, I should go to bed._

And then Naruto went to bed pondering what Kakashi sensei would teach him tomorrow, trying to forget what happened moments ago.

"Looks like the kid's doing alright." spoke a dark voice. "I haven't been here in years." The assassin had an evil grin on his face that would make even Pain be afraid. He had never failed in an assassination mission since he was six, when he became an assassin. One cerulean eye gleamed in the dark.

"The Hokage has seen her last night."

And with that he ran of in the night.


	2. Chapter 2: The Assassin Strikes

**Here is chapter two, everybody!! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This one will show you who the assassin is and whether or not the Hokage dies. Positive reviews or constructive criticism only please. The story will be better if you help with constructive criticism. Thanks!**

**I do not own Naruto even though it would be great if I did.**

**(Anything in italics is someone thinking to themselves.)**

The Hokage woke up with wind blowing in her face from the breeze through an open window.

_That's funny; I don't remember opening the window._

She got up, walked over to and closed the window. When she turned around she froze. There twenty feet in front of her was a tall, dark man.

"Have a nice sleep Hokage- sama?" asked the man.

He walked over to the door and flicked the light switch next to it turning the lights on. Tsunade finally was able to see what the man looked like. He was around her height and looked about the age of twenty-one. He had spiky blond hair with red streaks in it. He was carrying a humongous sword on his back.

_How can he carry something like that on his back? It must weigh about a hundred pounds._

But there was something she thought about him looked familiar. She noticed that one of the assassin's eyes was covered by a black cloth which was a lot like the way Kakashi wore his forehead protector. The other eye was a calm cerulean blue.

_He looks a lot like… Minato!_

"I'm very sorry Hokage- sama, but it is my mission to kill you." he told her.

The man started to walk over to Tsunade and unsheathed his sword. In a few seconds he had the sword at her throat prepared to kill her.

"I don't want to kill you Hokage- sama, you look after someone I really care about." A tear rolled down his face. He looked really painful knowing he was killing a truly great person.

"But this is how it must be; my job is to kill those who don't deserve it."

"Hokage- sama." came a familiar voice. "I was wondering why your light was on so I got worried that someone broke in while you were asleep and I brought an ANBU just in case." Shizune said while opening the door with Yamato behind her. She saw the assassin with the sword about to kill Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade!!" Shizune screamed while Yamato performed a wood ninjutsu and trapped the assassin.

"Got you, you son of a bitch!!" Yamato screamed at Konoha's newest prisoner.

**Well here's chapter two everybody. I know it's not as long as chapter one, but a lot happens. Subscribe and review please. Remember no negative comments like "This story sucks", but constructive criticism. Your ideas will be probably be put in the story. Help always wanted! Thanks!! **


	3. Chapter 3: The New Team Kakashi

**Hello everyone! New chapter is up! Yay! Sorry the last chapter was so short. I only wanted to put the part where the assassin tried to murder the Hokage, and it ended up being shorter than expected. I still think a good amount of action happened for some reason. This chapter you find out more about the assassin like his name and his birthplace. (Yes, his birthplace is important) So, voila! Chapter three is up!**

It was seven in the morning when Naruto woke up. (Well, he was sort of awake) It took him ten minutes for his eyes to adjust and for him to fully wake up. He walked to his refrigerator and opened it to find a jumbled mess of all kinds of food. He looked around and finally found his last instant ramen. While he was cooking it for breakfast he remembered what he was going to do today.

"Oh yeah! I was going to go training with Kakashi sensei at one today" Naruto said to himself.

Then he remembered what happened just a few moments before he went to bed.

_What was that feeling? I was so afraid I couldn't even move._

Then he smelt smoke.

"What's burning?"

He looked down at the ramen and saw that it was burning.

"Aah! My ramen!"

He turned the oven off and quickly poured the ramen into a plastic bowl. As he began to eat he cringed in disgust.

"Awww. This is my last instant ramen." Naruto complained with tears welling up in his eyes.

Naruto was waiting at the training ground for his sensei who was even more late than usual.

"Where is he? It's two o'clock. He's never been this late." Naruto said with irritation in his voice.

A few moments later Naruto noticed the hawk that was flying circles around him fifty feet in the air.

"Looks like Tsunade bachan has a mission for me" Naruto stated and ran towards the Hokage's tower.

_Half an hour later._

Naruto was standing in front of the Hokage's desk with Yamato and Hinata standing next to him.

"Um, Tsunade bachan, I don't mean to be rude but why is Hinata here and not Sakura? Naruto asked the Hokage behind the desk.

"Hinata is here as the newest recruit for team Kakashi. I promoted Sakura to the rank of Jounin yesterday and as you know, Jounins are not in three man squads like genin and chunin. I sent her with Kakashi on an important mission this morning." Tsunade answered.

_So that's why he didn't show up to training today._

"Wait, than what about Team Kurenai?" Naruto replied.

"Sai has just quit Root and I put him on Team Kurenai at the level of chunin."

"Then who replaces Sai?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about. Follow me."

Tsunade was walking down a corridor in the Konoha prison with Naruto, Hinata, and Yamato trailing behind her.

Tsunade came to a stop and spoke. "Here we are, cell number one hundred and one. This man will be the replacement of Sai."

Naruto and Hinata looked into the jail cell and saw a tall, blond-haired man sitting in the corner. There were red streaks in his hair and he wore a black vest with orange and blue stripes. One eye was cerulean blue and the other eye had a black cloth covering it the way Kakashi covered his sharingan.

"He was a Konoha ninja that turned into an assassin under harsh circumstances. He returned to the village because he wishes to once again become a Konoha ninja. He will be on your squad." Tsunade continued.

"So he will be Sai's replacement. I don't have a problem as long as he doesn't try to kill me." Naruto said.

"I d-don't have a p-problem either H-Hokage- sama." Hinata said taking another glance at her new teammate.

_He's really cute._ Hinata thought turning a bit red in the face.

"Good. He has pledged his allegiance to Konoha and if he completes this mission with you he will be a Konoha ninja. Meet your new teammate, Kishin." Tsunade said unlocking the cell door letting Kishin out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kishin said putting his hand out.

"It's nice to meet you too. My name's Uzumaki Naruto."

"Okay brat, I look forward to working with you."

"Hey my name's Uzumaki Naruto, get it right!" Naruto screamed.

Kishin turned to Hinata ignoring all of Naruto's complaints introducing himself to her.

_Man, she's gorgeous!_ He thought to himself.

"My name's Kishin, it is my pleasure to work with you." Kishin said taking Hinata's hand and kissing it.

Hinata turned three shades of red and said "N-nice to w-work with you t-to" before fainting.

"Huh? What did I do?" Kishin asked looking down at Hinata worried he did something terrible.

**Here it is! Chapter 3. That's right, I am not having Naruto and Hinata have a relationship, but Kishin and Hinata. I figured since Naruto always ignores Hinata, I would have him ignore her more after her confession, therefore, making her give up on him. Review please!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Team Kakashi's First Mission

**Hey everyone, chapter 4 is now up. I'm requesting that any beta-readers interested in my story could proofread it and make sure that there are no spelling or grammar mistakes. Also if you could check for any plot holes, that would help a lot. Here you go chapter 4, the first mission of Team Kakashi is now up. This takes place right after Hinata recovers from fainting. Thanks for your support.**

Hinata, Naruto and Kishin were standing in front of the Hokage's desk waiting to hear what their first mission together was going to be.

"Alright, your first mission will be a bit different than missions you've been on before." The Hokage said to Naruto and Hinata. "It will be an assassination mission." She continued.

"What!" Naruto screamed. "Why are we doing an assassination mission? I thought that was for ANBU."

"It is, but Kishin is most experienced in tracking down and killing his targets. I think this mission will suit your team well." Tsunade replied.

"Well who do I have to kill?" Kishin asked.

"You're going to find and kill Tsumake Yamida." At this Tsunade noticed that Kishin's right eye turn black with a red slit down to middle and that his killing intent was very strong.

_What's with this guy? He looks like he could be a Jinchuriki. Whatever, I should just finish explaining the mission._

"He is an S-rank assassin." Tsunade continued." He is a threat to the Konoha Ninja Council because we just received a letter yesterday stating. that in one month's time he was going to come here and kill them all. I want the three of you to find in and kill him before he comes to Konoha. I have assigned Hinata the position of Team Leader."

"What! Why not me?" Naruto asked.

"Because you have no leadership or teamwork skills, Naruto. And Kishin has just returned to the village so I don't know what skills he possessions. Now go get your things ready and meet at the gate at three o'clock." Tsunade said to the young adults.

"Um, Hokage-sama. My ninja leaf headband is in your desk, may I get it?" Kishin asked.

"Sure, if you really do have one here." Tsunade answered.

Kishin then went into the "Top Secret" files and found a file with a headband in it.

"Here it is" he said showing the file to the Hokage. It was a black folder with a nametag that said "Kishin". Tsunade couldn't see the clan name because Kishin's finger was covering it. Kishin took the headband out of the folder, untied the piece of cloth revealing a closed left eye, and then put the headband on the same way the piece of cloth was tied around his head. _Why does he wear that over his eye if it works perfectly fine? _Tsunade asked herself.

"Hokage- sama, I also want to know, where is my sword?"

"Oh, Shizune has it; you can go get it from her." Tsunade told him.

And with that the new Team Kakashi left to get ready for their mission.

_At the gate an hour later._

Hinata was walking towards the front gate and noticed that her new teammate, Kishin was standing there with the sword he got back from Shizune on his back.

"Oh, K-Kishin- kun, I-I t-thought I was g-going to be the first one h-here." Hinata said to her new teammate.

"Well I don't really have any possessions other than my sword so I just walked here right after I left the tower." He said grinning at her.

Hinata noticed that she was blushing and turned around hoping that Kishin wouldn't notice. _Why am I blushing like this? I couldn't like him, could I?_

"Hey! I'm here!" screamed a loud mouthed ninja running towards his teammates waiting for him. When Naruto reached them, they greeted him happy they could start the mission now.

"Naruto- kun!"

"Hey brat."

"It's Naruto." Naruto said angrily.

"Whatever, let's just start the mission."

And with that Team Kakashi left on their first mission.

**Here it is, chapter 4. Hope you all liked it. If anyone is confused about why Kishin has a strong killing intent when he hears the assassin's name, it's because he wants to kill the assassin for personal reasons you will find out later.(If you were wondering, Kishin's left eye is covered by the cloth and his right eye is cerulean.) Beta readers interested in this story, please proofread it. It would help a lot. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: One Of Kishin's Powers

**Hey everyone! Chapter five is finally up. I haven't updated in a week is because of all this college work I have to do. This chapter has a little surprise in it just to tell you. I also want to tell you that I use the Japanese names of jutsus. I will put a star next to them and have the English name of them at the bottom of the page though. Hope you like the chapter! **

Naruto, Hinata, and Kishin were walking on a little trail through the woods so they could climb over the nearby mountain. They had heard from a villager that Tsumake was heading over the mountain a few miles east. While they were walking they heard a growling noise. Hinata and Naruto looked behind them to see Kishin going through his bag looking for food.

"Heh, sorry about that, I'm starving. I haven't eaten since we left that village a while ago." Kishin told them.

"But K-Kishin- kun, t-that was t-three h-hours ago, and you ate three times more than us" Hinata told him.

"But Hinata, you ate more than I did." Naruto said to Hinata.

Immediately Hinata looked down towards the ground with a depressed look.

"What the hell did you say that for you little brat?! Don't you know you have to respect the feelings of a lady!?" Kishin screamed at Naruto. Hinata blushed shortly after hearing Kishin protect her when he didn't even know her.

_Maybe he actually wants to know me. I mean Naruto never showed any desire in knowing who I was._ Hinata thought to herself.

"My name isn't brat! It's Uzumaki Naruto! U-zu-ma-ki Nar-u-to! Do you understand!?"

Shortly after a ninja assassin jumped out of the trees and took out a kunai lunging at Hinata.

"Crap! Hinata!" Naruto screamed.

Hinata closed her eyes prepared for the end. When she realized that she wasn't hurt, she opened her eyes to see a wall of sand and Kishin in front of her.

"_Sand Coffin!" _Kishin screamed and the sand captured the assassin.

"Wait, spare me." The assassin begged.

"Were you going to spare Hinata?!" Kishin asked. When he didn't get an answer from the man, he clenched his fist, thus causing the sand to crush the assassin and send blood everywhere. Naruto and Hinata stared at Kishin with a mixture of confusion and fear. They were confused that Kishin could use sand as a weapon like Garra, but they were mostly afraid that he killed the ninja so cruelly without a second thought.

"Come on, we want to get to the top that mountain by nightfall. That only gives us eight hours. I don't want to miss this chance on finding Yamida." Kishin said as he started walking towards the mountain. Hinata nodded and started following him. Naruto was still extremely confused. _How can he control sand like that? I thought only Garra could._ And then Naruto started to run to his teammates and make sure they didn't leave him behind.

_Seven hours later…_

Kishin finished setting up his tent on top of the mountain where Team Kakashi decided to make camp. Hinata already set her tent up and went inside to change. Naruto was having a ton of trouble setting up his tent so Kishin decided to help Naruto finish setting up. After Naruto's tent was set up Kishin walked over to the edge of the camp sight and stared out at the sunset.

_Man, that sure is a beautiful sunset. I wish I could just watch it for days. It's not as pretty as Hinata though. _

"K-Kishin-kun." said Hinata walking over to Kishin.

"Oh, Hinata. What's up?" Hinata's face started to turn red.

"W-well I-I just w-wanted to s-say t-thank y-you for s-saving my l-life." Hinata said, her face turning crimson.

"Hey, you don't need to thank me. You're my teammate. I can't let someone on my team die if I can't help it. Besides, you're the team leader. If you got killed who would tell the brat and I what to do? We'd be totally lost without you. Plus, you're one of the first people I met when I returned to the village, and I'd really like to get to know you and be your friend."

When Hinata heard this, her face turned a really deep shade of red and she fainted.

"W-wha! Holy crap! Hinata are you all right Kishin screamed.

When Hinata woke up, she was in her tent and it was dark out.

_What happened? Oh! I remember now. I fainted when Kishin told me he wanted to be my friend and get to know me. But, why did I faint? It's not like I have any feelings for him. Do I?_

That's when Hinata noticed there was a fire outside and figured Naruto and Kishin started a camp fire. When she walked out, she saw Naruto and Kishin sitting on cut up logs around a camp fire. Naruto was playing poker with a clone and Kishin was throwing a ball he created out of sand around like a hackie sack.

_I don't think I will get used to the fact that Kishin can use sand._

Then, Kishin noticed Hinata was standing outside her tent.

"Hinata, we were just cooking dinner. Why don't you join us? We'll talk about a lot of things like our plans when we find our target." He said to her.

"Or we could tell scary stories." Naruto said with an evil grin.

_A few minutes later._

"And so, the man was in the forest alone, his entire team eaten by the monster." Naruto was saying in his story. Kishin had a look like _what are you talking about, that can't happen._ But Hinata looked so scared that she was about to scream and run away as fast as she could.

"So," Naruto continued. "He was walking through the forest when he found a house. He was hoping he could stay there for the night thinking that it was safe. When he knocked on the door, it creaked open and there was… THE MONSTER!" Naruto screamed at the end.

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hinata screamed and latched onto Kishin who was next to her wanting protection.

"Hinata, it's only a story you don't have to be so scared." Naruto said to her annoyed.

Hinata calmed down and realized what she did and started to blush.

"I-I think I s-should go t-to bed n-now." Hinata said to them and walked into her tent.

"Sheesh, what's her deal? It was only a story. You shouldn't get scared from something like that." Naruto said a bit sleepy himself.

"We should get to bed brat, it's getting late." Kishin said to Naruto.

"It's Naruto" Naruto said angrily while walking into his tent.

"You should be ready tomorrow. We'll be dealing with our target. If we don't kill him tomorrow we may never get to."

"Yeah I know!" Naruto screamed from his tent.

"Good night Hinata!" Kishin said walking into his tent.

"G-good night Kishin-kun." Hinata said from her tent.

_In Hinata's dream…_

_Hinata was walking in a field of lavenders enjoying the day when she saw a man standing in the middle of the field. She instantly realized who it was; she blushed and called his name._

"_Kishin-kun" she screamed running over to him._

_He turned around, smiled, and shouted "Hi, Hinata-chan!"_

'_Did he just call me Hinata-chan?' Hinata thought._

"_There's something I want to tell you Hinata-chan." Kishin said when he reached her._

"_W-what?"_

"_I love you Hinata-chan." Kishin said as he grabbed her arms and brought her closer to him. His lips were getting closer to hers and Hinata was embracing it. _

Just when he was about to kiss her, she woke up to the morning sun.

_Damn it, why did that dream have to end._


	6. Chapter 6:The Next Day

**Hey everyone out there reading my story. Hope you liked my last chapter. A lot more action will be in this chapter. The new Team Kakashi's first mission is coming to an end, but Naruto, Kishin, and Hinata will still be on the same team. You will learn a lot more about Kishin's ninja powers. Hope you like chapter six. Thanks for your support.**

_In Kishin's dream…_

_Kishin was on a mission with a six year old Hyuuga and six year old girl. He found that he was five years old himself. They were all running on trees to reach a certain destination. Kishin cringed when he saw that the Hyuuga had an empty eye socket and put his hand over his left eye._

"_Kishin," said his best friend, the Hyuuga. "Since sensei isn't here right now we need to be really careful. We can't charge these cloud ninja. We'll die for sure. We need to surround them and keep them busy until Minato Sensei's team arrives. I need you to make as many sand clones as possible."_

"_Got it. Sand Clone no Jutsu," At that instant a hundred sand forms of five year old Kishin appeared._

"_Good Kishin, disperse them!"_

"_Right!" All the sand clones ran in different directions. Soon after the team stopped and they saw that there was a clearing with a bunch of ninja in it._

"_Kishin send the clones in!" said the Hyuuga._

_Soon after a bunch of clones came in and started fighting the cloud ninja. After a few minutes all the clones were destroyed and only three cloud ninja were killed._

"_Damn! These guys are tougher than we expected. We have no choice but to attack now. Go!" the Hyuuga barked the orders. _

_Kishin, and the rest of his team appeared in front of all the cloud ninja. They were about to start a fight with them when Kakashi and Rin appeared. All of the cloud ninja ran when they saw the two appear leaving Kishin and his team._

"_I got you cloud ninja!" Kakashi yelled when he started to run with a Chidori in his hand. Kakashi was two yards away from Kishin when he jumped and lunged at Kishin. Kishin turned around and saw how close Kakashi was to killing him and froze in fear. Kakashi saw the leaf headband when Kishin turned around and realized what he was about to do._

"_Shit! I can't stop!" Kakashi screamed._

"_Move Kishin!" the Hyuuga screamed running and pushing Kishin out of the way of the Chidori. Kakashi's attack instantly went through the Hyuuga's chest and blood went everywhere. Kishin hit the ground, seeing what happened and tears filled his eyes._

"No!" Kishin screamed waking up and throwing his bed sheets off him. He was sweating a lot and had his hand over his left eye.

"Kishin-kun, are you a-alright? Did you have a-a b-bad dream?" came Hinata's voice from outside his tent.

"No," Kishin replied._ A memory,_ Kishin thought. "I just had a really good dream and it ended," he continued.

"Oh, me too," Hinata said to him. "I made breakfast, do you want some?"

"Of course! I'm starving."

Kishin walked over to were he put his t-shirt and vest and picked them up. He put his t-shirt on and then his vest. He then walked outside his tent to have breakfast with Hinata.

Kishin finished breakfast and started to pack his tent and his belongings up. Hinata was still eating and got lost in her thoughts. _What was with that dream? I know I'm just getting over liking Naruto, but I can't almost immediately like someone else. But now that I think about it, he looks a lot like Naruto._

"Hinata!!"

"Eh, what?"

"Do you need help getting packed?"

"Y-yes please K-Kishin-kun."

They finished packing Hinata's things when Kishin walked over to his stuff, picked up his sword, and put it on his back to carry.

"I-isn't t-that sword r-really heavy K-Kishin-kun?" Hinata asked.

"No, not really. It's actually pretty light to me," Kishin responded.

Naruto just walked out of his tent with bags under his eyes. "What's going on out here?"

"We're getting ready to leave, brat. Pack your things." Kishin answered.

"Sure." Naruto said with a yawn and went back into his tent and started packing his things.

_Fifteen minutes later…_

Naruto, Hinata, and Kishin were walking down the mountain path on their way to find Tsumake Yamida. Naruto was whistling and walking a foot in front of Hinata and Kishin when he tripped on a trap wire.

"Oh crap" Naruto screamed while a thousand hidden kunai were flung at the three of them.

"Duck!" Kishin yelled at Hinata who immediately did what he said. Kishin started to generate chakra around him and spin. "_Hakkeshou_ _Kaiten!"_*He called spinning and deflecting all the kunai with chakra. When he stopped all the kunai were on the ground and there was a tiny crater where his attack was. Naruto looked amazed that his new teammate saved his life, but Hinata was awestruck. Naruto and Kishin started to walk down the path again and Hinata stayed where she was.

"How?" Hinata whispered.

Kishin came to a stop and turned around. "Did you say something Hinata?" he asked.

"How, how do you know the Hyuuga clan's palm rotation attack?!" Hinata screamed at him.

"That Hinata, I am not willing to share with you." 

***Hakkeshou Kaiten: Divine whirl or palm rotation**

**Well I hope everyone likes the chapter. In the next chapter, the decisive battle between Kishin and Yamida will start. I'm looking forward to it, hope you are too. Special thanks to "yondaimexfangirl" for beta reading.**


	7. Chapter 7:The Fight Begins

**Hey everyone! New chapter up. Yay. This chapter is going to start the battle between Team Kakashi and Tsumake Yamida! Hope you like the chapter.**

_Flashback_

"_How?" Hinata whispered._

_Kishin stopped walking and turned around. "Did you say something Hinata?"_

"_How? H-how are you able to use the Hyuuga clan's palm rotation technique?!"_

"_That Hinata, I'm not willing to tell you."_

_End Flashback_

Hinata was walking ahead of Naruto and Kishin who were once again fighting.

_Why do they constantly have to fight? It gets really annoying._ Hinata sighed. _What was with that dream last night too? And how can Kishin-kun use the palm rotation? I'm really confused about what's going on. _Hinata was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't realize that they had walked past the end of the mountain path into a rocky area, and tripped on a rock. Hinata landed face first into the ground.

"Ow" Hinata complained.

"Are you all right Hinata?" Kishin said running up to her with Naruto right behind him. Kishin stopped dead in his tracks when he looked behind Hinata.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Kishin. It's been a while," spoke a dark and powerful voice.

"Yamida," Kishin said under his breath. "Yamida!" Kishin spoke again. "Under orders of Konoha Village I must kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try," then Yamida ran towards Naruto, kunai drawn.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_"* Instantly twenty clones appeared and charged.

"No! Don't charge him! That won't do any good." Kishin warned Naruto.

"_Katon! Gokakyuu no Justsu!" * _A giant fire ball engulfed Naruto and all of his clones.

"Gaahh!!" Naruto screamed while getting enflamed from the fire blast.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried.

Naruto ran out of the fire with many 3rd degree burns.

"Man that hurt. How tough is this guy?" Naruto said.

"He," Kishin started. "He is an S-rank assassin. The reward for his head is about 7,000,000 yen (about 73,738 US dollars). He is most likely the strongest opponent the two of you have faced."

"No way, no one can be stronger than Pain," Naruto replied.

"Pain was a toothpick compared to this ninja! Pain was one of the weakest ninja ever. There are hundreds of ninja twice as strong as Pain including myself." Naruto gulped when he heard this. Kishin continued, "I guess I have no choice but to use it."

"Use what Kishin-kun?" Hinata asked wondering what power he might use.

Kishin grabbed his hitai-ate, lifted it, and placed it on his forehead. He opened his shut eye which revealed a pale eye with no pupil in it. _Byakugan! _The veins aroundKishin's eye immediately became visible and he was able to see the chakra around him.

Hinata looked at him not knowing how to feel when she saw Kishin had one Byakugan eye.

"Hinata, activate your Byakugan. I'll work on holding him down. Once he can't move, use your **Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou*** on him." Kishin ordered Hinata.

"R-right"

"Wait, what about me?" Naruto complained.

"That's obvious; you have to make sure nothing bad happens to Hinata. We need that technique to hit so he can't manipulate chakra."

"Oh, okay."

Kishin charged towards Yamida. "_Sand Shuriken!"_ Kishin threw twelve shuriken made of sand towards Yamida.

"That'll never work. You've used that too many times against me!" Yamida shouted deflecting the shuriken with a kunai knife.

"_Mugen Sajin Daitoppa"* _Kishin spewed a great cloud of sand from his mouth covering the area around Yamida.

"Damn it, I can't see," Yamida complained. Instantly sand rapped around his arms and legs so he was immobile.

"Now Hinata!"

"**_Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou" _****Hinata rushed in and hit Yamida with her attack.**

**"Two palms!" Two strikes hit.**

** "Four Palms!" Another two chakra points hit.**

**"Eight palms! Sixteen palms! Thirty- two palms!" Hinata was beating down Yamida's chakra points.**

**"Sixty- four palms!" The final strike hit sending Yamida flying.**

**"I have blocked all of your chackra points. It's useless to resist," Hinata said in a violent tone.**

**Yeah, I know, short chapter. I apologize about that. With finals coming up I don't have a lot of time. I also started writing a Ryuusei no Rockman (a.k.a. Megaman Starforce) fanfiction based on what happened in the anime. If you are interested read it. Hope you liked this chapter. **

***1: Shadow Clone no Jutsu.**

***2: Fire style, Fireball Jutsu**

***3: Divine 64 Strikes or, 8 Trigrams 64 Palms**

***4: ****Infinite Sand Cloud**


	8. Chapter 8:The Beggining of the End

**Hello everyone! I'm really sorry for the really long delay. I have not been able to fit in time with work and everything. Here is chapter eight. Enjoy!**

Yamida was standing in front of Hinata after being hit by her attack, Hinata was gasping for air. "Heh," chuckled Yamida. "Foolish girl." As soon as Yamida finished his sentence, he exploded in flames engulfing Hinata and everything around her.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Hinata screamed while flying through the air from the blast.

"Hinata!" Naruto called while running to catch her. Kishin sprinted to Naruto shortly after he caught her.

"Is Hinata alright? She looks pretty bad," Naruto stated.

Kishin crouched next to Hinata whose clothes were a bit scorched from the explosion, and look at her wounds meticulously.

"She has many second and third degree burns. Her arms are too singed for her to do any more fighting. Naruto, protect her from anything that comes your way." Kishin stood up and began to turn around when Naruto said to him,

"Hey! This not your mission. You're the newest member of this team and Hinata and I don't know anything about you and you're giving all the orders. Do you expect us to let you make all the calls? I'm fighting with you and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Right after Naruto finished talking; Kishin punched him in the stomach.

"This is my fight, stay out of it brat," Kishin said bitterly.

Naruto fell to the ground and looked up at Kishin and noticed Yamida was a few yards away._ That was a fire clone then._

Hinata was staring at Kishin and about to get up to help him when she noticed he had his hand in a shape like he was holding something. Immediately chackra started to form and was swirling around in the shape of a sphere.

"_Rasengan!_"

"W-What? How does Kishin know how to use the Rasengan?" Naruto wondered out loud.

Kishin charged at Yamida with the Rasengan in his hand, leaped forward, and lunged the Rasengan towards Yamida. Yamida ran through hand signs for a ninjutsu.

"_Katon! Karyuu Endan!_"*1

Yamida brought his hand up and blew into a hole he made with his fingers. From where he blew, a gigantic stream of fire in the shape of a dragon. The fire dragon lunged at Kishin and he tore the Rasengan through the dragon dispersing all of the flames. A shadow clone of Yamida jumped up to Kishin about to throw a few kunai at him. Kishin immediately grabbed the sword on his back and swung it out of its sheath and slashed the clone which disappeared with a poof.

Kishin landed on the ground right in front of Yamida and willed the sand to trap Yamida.

"_Sabaku Kyuu!"*2_

The sand clenched Yamida ferociously and he turned into a rope with ten paper bombs on it.

"Shit! Substitution Jutsu" Kishin cursed angrily.

Yamida appeared out of nowhere, grabbed the rope with bombs and wrapped it around Kishin. Yamida ran in front of Kishin and ran through a few hand signs.

"_Katon Housenka_"*3

An abundance of miniature fireballs were hurled at Kishin who deflected a few with sand but the rest of them hit him full force causing the bombs tied around him to explode.

"Kishin!" Naruto called out.

Where Kishin was, a trail of sand fell while a smokescreen covered the battlefield.

"It's a shame," Yamida said to Hinata and Naruto. The two looked around aggressively trying to find the man talking but couldn't find him because the smoke was too thick.

"You two had to be teamed up with the most selfish person alive,"

Naruto and Hinata were confused at what Yamida was saying to them. He wasn't in sight but close enough so Naruto and Hinata could hear him.

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Sixteen years ago, I found a little five year old child with blood around his left eye lying on the ground still conscious. I took the opportunity to poison his mind into killing people for me. I grabbed a knife from my weapons pouch placed it next to the child's neck. He had the most pleasing look of plain and utter fear. I told him I would spare his life if he killed people for me and become as great as an assassin as he possibly could. He agreed and has been murdering people for sixteen years. He almost killed your Hokage too."

"What? Kishin really tried to kill the fifth Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, he almost did it, but he wasted time checking to see how the Kyuubi was doing. Therefore, he got caught when the Hokage's right hand man barged in to see what was happening."

"Wait, so it was Kishin who I felt staring at me in the village?"

The smoke started to clear and Naruto and Hinata saw Yamida a few yards away.

"That's right, Kishin was so selfish to keep his life that he ran away from his village and killed so many people, but he couldn't get one of his jobs done because he was so selfish he had to see how his br-"

"_Rasengan!!_" Kishin screamed as he leaped towards Yamida with his right arm extended. Yamida sidestepped out of the way and Kishin flew past him. When Kishin landed, he made a giant wave of sand which crashed in all direction hitting Yamida, Naruto, and Hinata.

Yamida got up when he saw Kishin charging with another Rasengan. Yamida had made a hand sign and yelled, "_Henge no Jutsu!_"*4 and transformed into a six year old Hyuuga with an empty left eye socket. Kishin stopped in his tracks and the Rasengan disappeared. Kishin's eyes grew wide as he whispered,

"Hi…rai…shi"

_With Hinata and Naruto…_

When Hinata saw the form Yamida transformed into, her eyes grew as wide as saucers and she collapsed onto her knees and grabbed her head shivering.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Naruto asked her.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine Naruto-kun," Hinata said so quietly Naruto could barely hear what she said.

_Back to the fight…_

Yamida took the opportunity to make to clones of himself which tackled Kishin holding him down. Yamida turned back into himself, jumped into the air and made hand signs for one of his best ninjutsu.

"_Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!_"*5 Yamida blew through the hole he made with his hand and a gigantic fireball hit Kishin full force.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Kishin screamed when the fireball hit him and pushed him into the Earth. Smoke filled the air for a few minutes after the fireball hit Kishin and you could hear a growling noise.

When the smoke cleared, there was a giant crater where the fireball hit the ground. Kishin was in the middle of the crater with a dark, black chakra covering his body that was very similar to Naruto's Kyuubi chakra. His right eye was pure black with a red slit down the middle for a pupil. At the rear end of the chackra there was a long black tail made of chakra.

**Whoa, Kishin is a Jinchuriki! I bet none of you saw that coming. Anyway, sorry for the delay once again. Rate and review my story please!!!!!!**

*1: Fire Style- Fire Dragon Flame

*2: Desert Coffin

*3: Fire Style- Mythical Fire Flower

*4: Transformation Jutsu

*5: Fire Style- Grand Fireball


	9. Chapter 9:The New Rasengan

**Hi everybody! I hope you liked the last chapter. I hope to make about ten chapters at minimum by the end of the summer. Here is the final part of the fight. Hope you like it. Don't forget to rate and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Kishin was staring at Yamida with nothing but pure hatred in his eyes. The second tail started to form slowly, as Kishin got angrier. Kishin jumped out of the crater and started to attack Yamida. Yamida dodged all of Kishin's attacks with ease.

"Well, it looks like you're using your last resort in order to kill me. But tell me this Kishin, since you can only control four tails out of ten, what will happen when you reach the fifth? What would you do if you learned you killed your friends in the process of killing me?" Yamida catechized Kishin.

This made Kishin roar with rage while the second, third, and fourth tail fully formed and the black, bubbling chakra around him grew giant wings and the chakra around his hands grew extremely sharp looking talons. Naruto and Hinata looked at Kishin with looks of surprise and amazement.

"Kishin looks a lot like a… dragon!" Naruto stated.

Kishin flew towards Yamida with extreme speed ready to rip him to shreds. Yamida jumped in to the air and ran through a bunch of different hand signs and yelled,

"_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"_ A giant fireball rushed out of Yamida's lips and was hurtled at Kishin. Kishin plunged into the fireball and instantaneously, the giant ball flame was dispersed. Kishin roared and flew to Yamida and started to slash him with his talons. Yamida was easily dodging every attack Kishin threw at him which made Kishin even angrier. Kishin flew a few feet backwards and formed a Rasengan in his hand. The blue swirling chakra in Kishin's hand turned pitch black. Kishin charged at Yamida with his right hand extended in front of the rest of his body. Yamida sidestepped to the right out of the way of the attack and smashed Kishin down to the ground. When Kishin hit the Earth's crust, a thin layer of smoke came from the ground.

When the smoke cleared, Yamida, Hinata, and Naruto saw that a fifth tail had formed and that the chakra fully engulfed Kishin. (He's supposed to look like Naruto at four tails, but he's a dragon and black)

"I've never seen him grow five tails," Yamida said to himself, "Let's see if he proves a challenge." Yamida looked down at Kishin and saw him vanished into thin air.

"Where the fuck did he go?" Yamida asked with a hint of fear in his voice. He was looking all over the battlefield, but didn't find Kishin. He looked behind him and terror crawled into his eyes when he saw a huge black dragon inches away from him. Kishin grabbed Yamida's left shoulder and arm, and ripped Yamida's arm out of his shoulder socket.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Yamida screamed while he grabbed his shoulder as an attempt to stop all of the blood from gushing out.

"Fuck! That fucking hurt you son of a bitch!"

Kishin snorted and looked at Naruto and Hinata and bolted towards them. Naruto made a clone which formed a Rasengan in his hand. The Naruto with the Rasengan dashed towards Kishin, but Kishin knocked him away with one of his tails and charged at Hinata. Kishin raised his hand to strike Hinata but stopped midway. His eyes grew wide and the black, ominous chakra started to vanish. Kishin falls to his knees, breathing heavily.

"Kishin-kun!" Hinata yelled afraid for the worst.

"I'm fine, Hinata. You shouldn't worry about me," Kishin said standing up. He turned towards Yamida and unsheathed his sword.

"Let's finish this, Yamida."

"I couldn't agree more," Yamida said standing up and getting into some kind of taijutsu stance. Kishin sprinted towards Yamida and swung at him with his sword. Yamida barely able to dodge all of the attacks, punched Kishin in the stomach making him cough up blood and let go of his sword.

"Looks like I win," Yamida stated while taking a kunai out of his weapons pouch.

"I don't think so," Kishin responded as a giant shuriken made out of wind chakra sliced through him. Naruto was in a stance that showed he just through the giant shuriken while Kishin's body turned into sand. Yamida jumped about forty feet into the air to dodge the deadly Rasen-Shuriken.

"Where's the real one?" Yamida asked himself. He was looking for Kishin when he heard someone scream behind him.

"_Rasen-Storm!" _Kishin screamed the name of his most powerful jutsu. He held an orb that looked a lot like the Rasengan, but instead of blue chakra, there was a ton of swirling sand.

"Shit!" Yamida yelled while the orb of sand was rammed straight into his back. Upon impact, a vicious sandstorm spread throughout the entire battlefield swallowing Hinata and Naruto.

When the sandstorm cleared, the lifeless body of Yamida plummeted to the Earth making a huge crash. Kishin swiftly after landed on his feet completely worn out from the chakra exhaustion.

"I did it," Kishin said to himself before he too, collapsed.

"Kishin!"

"Kishin-kun!"

Naruto and Hinata ran to Kishin to help him and take care of his wounds.

"You alright?" Naruto asked slinging one of Kishin's arms over his shoulders and hoisted him up.

"Yeah," Kishin responded wearily.

"That's good" Naruto continued the conversation as the three of them were walking to get their bags.

"T-that was an amazing jutsu K-Kishin-kun," Hinata praised.

"Thanks, Hinata."

"It was a completed form of Rasengan wasn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yeah" Kishin answered.

"You have a lot of explaining to do when we get back to the village" Hinata said trying not to stutter.

All of them stopped talking for a while, walking slowly to make sure Kishin wouldn't get hurt anymore.

"Thanks for your help," Kishin said to the Jinchuriki, "Naruto."

**Well here is chapter nine! I hope everyone likes the conclusion of the fight. I hope the last part wasn't too cheesy. Also, if anyone thinks this is the end of the story, IT IS NOT. This is only the end of the first part. I will be writing more shortly.**

**P.S: Rate and review please!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Return to Home

**Hello readers! My computer is acting up so I'm afraid the best I can do on it for the summer is to get three to five chapters up. Sorry! Hope you like the chapter. Please rate and review.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Kishin was in a forest completely drained of all energy. The cloud ninja in front of him had an evil grin on his face, most likely wondering what the best way to cause Kishin the most amount of pain. If only he had stuck to the plan and not of gotten so cocky. Kishin tried to fight an elite Jonin and miserably failed. The giant sword he was carrying wasn't exactly helping either. He was a beaten bloody pulp lying against a tree hoping he would be rescued. If only he did what Hiraishi told him to do and patrol to make sure no enemy ninja were in the way of them getting to the rendezvous point._

"_I just came up with the most pleasing thing to do to you" the cloud ninja finally spoke._

"_Why don't you fuck yourself instead?" Kishin responded._

"_What a wise ass you are. You're going to wish you never spoke so impudently, boy," the ninja said taking out a kunai knife._

"_Are you going to kill me? If you are, just get it over with. I've already dishonored my clan by stupidly charging into battle with a top class ninja."_

"_Oh, no. I'm not going to kill you, what I'm about to do is much worse. It's a shame though; too bad you'll never be able to use your left eye."_

_Fear crawled its way into Kishin's mind. Kishin tried to stand up, but he had no energy left to move his legs. The enemy came closer and closer until he was standing in front of Kishin. The ninja crouched down and whispered, "Don't worry; I'll kill you after I have my fun." _

_The words made Kishin freeze in fear; no one was coming to save him. The cloud ninja raised his kunai, and stuck it into the middle of Kishin's left eye._

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" _

_Kishin crumpled to the ground clutching at his left eye. The handle of the kunai was sticking out of the eye, blood soaked._

"_Ha ha ha ha!" The cloud ninja laughed sadistically, "More, show me more of your pain"_

"_Gentle Fist!" A boy flew out of the trees and slammed his palm into the ninja's temple, instantaneously killing him. A girl ran to Kishin who was followed by the Hyuuga._

"_R-Rinku, Hiraishi…" Kishin spoke with heavy breaths._

"_Rinku, do you think you can stop the bleeding and heal his eye a bit?" Hiraishi asked._

"_No way. I can heal all of Kishin's other wounds, but this goes beyond my skill."_

_Hiraishi sat down thinking about what his team was going to do while Rinku started to heal Kishin's wounds. Hiraishi then came up with an idea to heal Kishin's eye. He walked over to Kishin who was fully healed except for his eye._

"_Rinku, take out Kishin's left eye and then transplant my left eye into his eye socket."_

"_What!?" Kishin and Rinku said in unison._

"_You heard me. Transplant my left eye into his."_

"_No" replied Rinku "I can't."_

"_Even if I lose an eye, the Byakugan will still have a 360 degree vision. Kishin can't fight like this and we need him to complete this mission. Please Rinku."_

"_F- fine. I'll do it." Rinku turned back to Kishin with her medical kit open. "Stay still Kishin, this is going to hurt a bit."_

Kishin awoke with a jolt. He sat up and put his hand over his throbbing left eye.  
_Why am I have I been having these dreams lately? I know what happened._

Kishin looked around and found himself in his tent. He felt a twinge of pain coming from his chest and looked down to find that his upper torso was covered in bandages.

_What happened? Oh I remember now._

_Flashback_

_Kishin was sitting down on a small log at the camp site with Hinata tending to his wounds._

"_Man" Naruto said "It sure is a good thing Sakura-chan taught you how to heal burns and some other wounds, Hinata."_

"_Right, Naruto-kun." _

_Hinata finished tending to Kishin's wounds and was now wrapping bandages around his upper body, where all of his wounds were to make sure he wouldn't open them up. Hinata's face turned red when she looked at Kishin's abdomen and realized how muscular he was. She continued working on wrapping the bandages securely around Kishin when she noticed all the scars he had on his back.  
"Kishin-kun! How did you get all of these wounds on your back?"_

_Kishin's face turned grim and he answered quietly, but loud enough to be heard, "By spending the last sixteen years of my life in hell."_

_No one spoke for awhile until Hinata finished wrapping the bandages._

"_Finished!" she exclaimed._

_Kishin stood up and stretched a bit._

"_Thanks Hinata. Well, I think I'm going to bed now," Kishin said walking to his tent._

"_Kishin" Naruto said. "When we report, we shouldn't tell Grandma Tsunade about you being a Jinchuriki."_

"_Sure," Kishin said walking into his tent._

_End Flashback_

Kishin started to pack his gear when he smelt food. He walked out of his tent to find Naruto and Hinata eating breakfast and already packed.

"Morning" Kishin said with a yawn.

"Good morning" Naruto and Hinata greeted.

Kishin finished packing, ate breakfast, and the three of them left. In an hour they returned to the village. They reported to the Hokage everything except Kishin being a jinchuriki.

"Alright" Tsunade spoke. "It seems like the three of you had a harsh time in the past few days. Kishin, I'm promoting you to the rank of chunin. You showed great tactical and battle skills in this mission. Now, go and relax. You might get a new mission in a few days."

"Alright!" Naruto screamed. "Let's go to Ichiraku Ramen for celebrating our first successful mission as the New Team Kakashi!"

Naruto, Kishin, and Hinata started walking away when Tsunade asked, "Kishin, can I speak with you alone?"

"Sure, you guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later."

Naruto and Hinata nodded and walked out of the office and there was a long silence.

"Kishin," Tsunade finally spoke. "Tell me everything those two left out."

Kishin agreed and told Tsunade everything that happened that Naruto and Hinata left out about him being a Jinchuriki.

"I see, to think there was a tenth tailed beast. Alright, we'll deal with this later. You need to rest, go meet Naruto and Hinata at Ichiraku Ramen."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama" Kishin said bowing. He then, walked out of the office and into the village.

"You know," Kishin said to himself, "I forgot to ask where the ramen shop was."

Naruto and Hinata got tired of waiting for Kishin, so they decided to order their ramen.

"Man," Naruto said, "That jutsu Kishin used to kill that guy was really cool. What was it called? Rasen sand?"

"I believe it was Rasen-Storm, Naruto-kun" Hinata said trying her best to remember as well.

"Yeah! That was it" Naruto said as the ramen they ordered was placed in front of them. Naruto grabbed a pair of chopsticks and shouted, "Itadakimasu!" before devouring his ramen.

"Hey guys," a voice spoke from behind them. Naruto and Hinata whipped around to see it was Kishin.

"Hey Kishin," Naruto greeted while Hinata blushed and started poking her index fingers together.

"Naruto, do you know where the florist shop is?"

"Sure, it's just down the street. Yamanaka Florists, Ino's shop."

"Thanks. I'll see you guys later."

Kishin walked out of the ramen restaurant and towards the flower shop.

Ino was beyond bored. She hadn't had a customer all day. She wanted to go on a mission or take a walk in the park, but _no_. She was stuck in her families flower shop.

_The next person who walks through that door better be a really hot guy._ Ino thought to herself.

Ironically, someone just opened the door and the bell at the top of it rang. Ino stood up and put on a smile and cheerfully said what she said to every customer.

"Hello! Welcome to Yamanaka Florists. How may I help you?"

"Hm, I'm not sure," came Kishin's voice. Ino froze when she saw him and thought, _Whoa, he is hot. Scary how fate can do things like that._ Ino went back to her usual happy go lucky self.

"I've never seen you before. Are you new around here?" Ino said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah. I just came a few days ago and became a genin, got a mission and completed it, and became chunin today."

"Wow. That's really impressive. What's your name?"

"Kishin, how about you?" Kishin answered looking around the shop.

"I'm Ino. I'm a chunin as well."

"Cool… There! Can I buy one of these?" Kishin asked walking up to a bouquet of white, dismal looking flowers.

"Only one flower right?" Ino asked.

"Yep" Kishin responded.

"That'll be twenty Ryo."

"What? I only have ten Ryo," Kishin said in a depressing tone. Ino thought about what he said and thought she could cut the price down.

"Don't worry about it. Since you're new around here and you're a new friend of mine, I'll cut the price in half."

Kishin looked up at her, eyes gleaming.

"Really? Thanks. Here," Kishin said as he handed Ino all the money he had.

"Don't mention it," Ino said as a clap of thunder roared through the sky. "Whoa. Looks like it's going to rain," Ino stated looking at the endless cluster of grey clouds.

"Looks that way. Well, I'll be seeing you. Thanks Ino." Kishin walked out of the flower shop and towards the training grounds. _That flower looks like something you'd place on someone's grave._ Ino thought to herself. Then, it started pouring.

Kishin was standing in front of the _Heroes Killed in Action _memorial in the rain looking down at the memorial with a doleful look, and hurt in his eyes. He squatted down and placed the white flower in front of the monument. Rain splattered on Kishin while he stood up and said his blessings. He then started to speak to the memorial.

"Hey, Hiraishi. It's been a while. I haven't been around to look after the village and your family like you asked. I'm the worst possible friend you could have ever had. I wish I was the one to get hit with the chidori instead of you."

Tears trailed down Kishin's cheeks and he started to faintly sob.

"I'm so sorry," he said staring at the memorial. After a few minutes, Kishin turned around and walked down the trail in the pouring rain.


	11. Chapter 11: A Day in Konoha

**Hey everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter. The mystery to Kishin's left eye has been solved. I am so sorry for the delay. My internet has not been working at all and I'm not sure how to fix it yet. On the bright side I have written chapter twelve and started chapter thirteen. I only have to finish editing chapter twelve and then I'll get it up as soon as possible. Thanks for your support. Don't forget to review.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

_Hiraishi was on the ground, a bloody hole in his chest and gasping for air. Kishin and Rinku were kneeling next to Hiraishi while Kakashi and Rin standing above him._

"_K-Kishin," Hiraishi said gasping for air._

"_I'm here Hiraishi," Kishin responded, tears streaming down his cheeks. Hiraishi grabbed Kishin's hand, squeezing it tightly and looked up._

"_Hey, you're crying. That's not like you at all, you never cry," Hiraishi's raspy voice spoke. "You are dishonoring your clan. Great ninja clan members never cry."_

"_I'm not great at all Hiraishi. You can't compare someone of my caliber to my father," Kishin said sobbing._

"_What are you talking about Kishin, you're five years old and you're already a Chunin. I just wish I could spend more time with you, my closest and best friend."_

_Hiraishi coughed and gasped for air, then he continued._

"_Kishin, I trust you with my last wishes."_

"_What are they? I'll do whatever it takes to fulfill them."_

_Hiraishi coughed vigorously before speaking again._

"_Don't blame yourself for my death; I know you would've done the same for me. Y-you also need to master all of the Juken techniques I taught you. Your l-left eye will be a great asset to you. B-become the great ninja I always knew you would be, surpass your father and become the Hokage. And lastly…"_

_Hiraishi broke out into a frenzy of uncontrollable coughing._

"_Hiraishi!" Kishin and Rinku screamed. Hiraishi's coughing quelled down while he felt his life force slowly slipping away. He started to speak his final request._

"_M-my sister Hinata, w-watch over her for me."_

"_Of course Hiraishi. I'll master the secrets of the Hyuuga Clan, I'll become Hokage and surpass my father, and I'll protect your younger sister with my life," Kishin said crying even worse than before. Hiraishi sighed with relief and turned his head upward so he was looking at the sky._

"_I'm glad…"_

_Light faded from Hiraishi's eyes while his hand fell limp and slowly lost all warmth._

"_No. No, please. Don't take him away! Don't… don't take my best friend from me. Please. HIRAISHI!!"_

Kishin's eyes flew open and he was gasping for breath. His left eye was in excruciating pain but he ignored it. The sun was just rising to the new day. Then Kishin remembered Hiraishi's final wish.

_So that's why I've been having these dreams. It's because of Hinata. I haven't been watching over her for the past sixteen years. That would explain why I went back to my normal self after the fifth tail appeared while I was fighting Yamida. Hiraishi stopped me from hurting his sister. Well, in order for Hiraishi to fully rest in peace I have to watch over her and protect her with my life. Today's as good as any to get started._

While Kishin was thinking about his dream, he fell off of the branch in the tree he was sleeping and hit the ground, hard.

"Ow," Kishin said rubbing the back of his head in an attempt to quell the pain. Kishin stood up and realized he had no money for breakfast.

"I need a job," Kishin told himself as he walked towards the village.

Hinata was walking down the street with her little sister, Hanabi, to make some errands for their father. Hanabi was talking about how she had this really boring mission which she and her team had to escort some man to a village really close to Konoha. Hinata then noticed Kishin walking her way looking at all the buildings around him.

"K-Kishin-kun!" Hinata said as Kishin turned his head to look in her direction.

"Hey! Hinata!" Kishin said as he walked over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I'm running some errands with my s-sister."

"Wait!" Hanabi said with a hint of anger in her voice. "So this is the Kishin you told me about who is on your team?"

"Uh-huh" Hinata answered.

"The one and only," Kishin said with a huge grin on his face.

Hanabi turned to her sister with a look of distrust.

"Why didn't you tell me he was such a hotty?"

Kishin and Hinata's faces turned red with embarrassment.

"H-Hanabi!" Hinata started to complain but Kishin spoke up.

"Hinata, do you know where I can find a part time job? I don't have any money and I wasn't able to have breakfast today."

"What!" Hanabi squealed. "Hinata! We have to buy him something to eat."

"H-Hanabi, w-we can't."

"But we're in the Hyuuga Clan. We're nobles; we can buy a friend something to eat."

"No, it's fine. You shouldn't waste your money on me," Kishin tried to object but no one heard him.

"Besides Hinata," Hanabi continued to argue, "Didn't you say that he didn't eat with you and Naruto after he met with the Hokage?"

"Y-yeah," Hinata answered.

"Than that means he hasn't eaten for an entire day. Plus you said he eats three times as much as you." Hinata blushed at her sister's statement and ended up giving in to her.

In the end, the three of them had lunch together at Ichiraku Ramen after they took care of the errands they needed to get done. Kishin and Hinata sighed as the ordered their ramen that Hanabi forced them to get. Hanabi started to ask all sorts of questions for Kishin while Hinata sat quietly looking at her feet. After a few minutes of Hanabi's interrogation of Kishin, Ayame placed the ramen bowls in front of the three of them.

"Thank y-" Kishin started to say but stared at Ayame like he just saw a ghost.

"Ayame?! Is that really you? My god you've grown!" Ayame stared at Kishin, eyeing him to see if she recognized him. Almost instantly her face brightened up and her eyes sparkled.

"Kishin? Is that you? I must be going mad," Ayame said, excitement bubbling within her. "Dad!" she screamed so her father in the back of the restaurant could hear her. "Kishin's back!"

"Did I hear you correctly Ayame? Did you say Kishin?" asked Teuchi as he walked into the room where the customers ate.

"Hey, Old Man Teuchi!" Kishin said greeting the ramen shop owner. Teuchi just stood there, shock streaked all over his face. He then had a very stern and angry expression on his face as he looked at Kishin.

"That's Teuchi-sama to you!" Teuchi said scowling at Kishin. There was a long silence as the two stared each other down. Then the two broke into an uproar of laughter, clutching their stomachs.

"Man," Kishin said, still laughing hysterically, "You still get bugged by that. You're the same, lame Teuchi."

"And you're the same, ignorant Kishin," Teuchi replied still laughing.

Hanabi was eating her ramen not paying attention to the people around her while Hinata watched as Kishin, Teuchi, and Ayame conversed with each other like they saw each other yesterday.

_I wish I had that kind of relationship with Kishin-kun._ Hinata thought to herself while finishing her ramen.

"Kishin, what happened to your eye?" Ayame asked eyeing the leaf hitai-ete.

"Nothing," Kishin responded with sadness in his voice. "That reminds me, Old Man Teuchi, Ayame, do you think I could work here as a waiter or an assistant? I'm kind of broke and I need a job, no matter what the pay is."

"Sure Kishin. We'd love to have you around to work for us," Ayame replied instantly.

"I wouldn't mind at all Kishin. It would be great to have a hand in here. You can get started tomorrow," Teuchi agreed.

"K-Kishin-kun," Hinata said barely able to be heard.

"Yeah Hinata. What is it?"

"H-Hanabi and I are walking home now. J-just l-letting you kn-know."

"Wait, I'll walk the two of you home."

"Yay!" squealed Hanabi.

Hinata, Kishin, and Hanabi were in front of the Hyuuga compound saying their good-byes. Hanabi was complaining how filthy she was and said she was going to take a shower and left Hinata and Kishin alone. Hinata suddenly became very interested in her shoes and started to poke her index fingers together.

"Well I guess I'll see later Hinata," Kishin said to get her attention. She jerked her head up, her face a deep red.

"Y-yeah, I-I'll see you l-later, K-Kishin-kun." Kishin then turned around and started to walk to where he thought he should sleep for the night.

_Later in the Hyuuga Compound…_

Hinata opened the door and walked into her father's room.

"You summoned me father," Hinata said bowing to the Hyuuga Clan leader.

"Sit down Hinata," Her father said motioning for her to sit. She listened at sat across from her father.

"I was informed about the success of your most recent mission. It pleases me that you were the team leader who took out one of the best assassins alive today."

"Actually father, I only helped a bit since I was injured. The one who killed that man was Kishin."

"Even though that is true, you contributed quite a bit and I would feel it is necessary for me to help you in your training. Starting this coming Monday I will be training with you for six hours everyday unless you are on a mission."

"Yes father," Hinata said feeling excitement that her father actually praised her for once, but kept her cool.

"That is all now Hinata. You may leave."

"Thank you father." Hinata stood up, walked to the door and opened it but then turned her head around.

"Father, did you know that man?" Hinata asked staring at her father.

"No, why?"

"Well when he used the Henge jutsu, he turned into Hiraishi." Hiashi turned around to look at his daughter, angrily.

"Never speak that name in this household again," Hiashi said with his usual calm voice.

"Yes father. I apologize," Hinata said as she walked out of the room and quietly closed the door.

**How do you like this chapter everyone? I hope you like it. It's longer than my usual chapters which I am kind of surprised by. Please review! It will only take a minute of your time.**


	12. Chapter 12:Secrets Revealed

**Here is chapter 12. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Claimer: I do own the plot and idea of this story as well as the character Kishin.**

_Hinata was strolling through a field of violets, her favorite flower. She saw a man in the distance with spiky blond hair and a giant sword on his back._

"_Kishin-kun!" Hinata called. He turned around and smiled at her._

"_Hey Hinata. How's it going?" Kishin said to her when she walked up to him._

"_Kishin, are you ready for our date?" came a very familiar voice. Hinata looked past Kishin to see Ayame. _

'_D-d-date?' Hinata thought to herself._

"_Coming Ayame-chan," Kishin said running up to Ayame._

"_C-chan?" Hinata said to herself. When Kishin got to where Ayame was, he intertwined his fingers through hers. Hinata fully processed everything that was happening and realized what was going on._

"_Ayame is going on a date with Kishin-kun!" she said to herself sorrowfully. Hinata just stood still and watched what was going on._

'_This can't be happening,' Hinata thought to herself. Hinata stared in awe watching as Kishin grabbed Ayame's arms and brought her close to him. Kishin then placed his lips on top of Ayame's. When Hinata saw this, tears welled up in her eyes._

"_No!" Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs while everything around her went black._

Hinata threw the sheets off of her while she sat up and awoke with a fright. Hinata was breathing heavily and clutching her night gown. When she finally calmed down and took steady breaths, she thought about the dream.

_Why do I have these dreams? I_ _don't like Kishin-kun or anything_._ I think…_

Hinata got out of her bed and looked at the calendar.  
_Today's the third of November._ Hinata thought to herself while she turned her head to look in the mirror.

_Oh my god!_ She thought to herself. _My hair's a mess!_

Hinata ran to her drawers and picked out the usual black shirt she wears under her sweater. She then grabbed a bottle of shampoo and a hair brush and ran out of her room to get to the bathroom and take a shower.

Hinata walked out of the bathroom in her clothes for the day and her hair was slightly damp. She looked over at the clock on a small table to check the time.

"It's six o'clock. That means Hanabi and Father shouldn't wake up for about an hour. I should make breakfast for the two of them," Hinata said to her self. She then walked over to the kitchen and turned the oven on. The kitchen was a vast room with a table with three chairs in the middle of it. There were wooden cupboards hanging on the walls which held plates and cooking instruments. There was a refrigerator next to the cupboards which were next to a drawer which held all of the silverware.

Hanabi walked out of her half asleep, stomach growling. She opened her mouth and a huge yawn came out. She walked down the hallway rubbing her eyes wondering what was for breakfast.

"What's for breakfast?" Hanabi asked walking into the kitchen. What she saw was Hinata cooking a batch of something and her father was reading the newspaper while eating pancakes.

"Oh, Hanabi," Hinata said. "I made pancakes, would you like some?" Hanabi couldn't believe what was happening. It had seven months since Hinata cooked something for her.

"Yay!" Hanabi screamed while jumping in the air. "Hinata's cooking is amazing. Especially compared to Dad, who sucks at cooking." Hanabi ran to the table and sat down waiting for her breakfast. Hinata chuckled to herself while placing a stack of pancakes on Hanabi's and her plate. Hanabi immediately started devouring the food on her plate.

"Mmmmm!" she said with a mouthful of pancakes. "Hinata's cooking is delicious as always!" Hinata smiled as she slowly ate her breakfast. She looked over at her father who was reading the paper with a serious look.  
_He knows what day today is as well._ Hinata said looking at her father who wasn't focusing on anything other than what he was reading.

After the Hyuga family finished breakfast, Hinata took all the dishes and started washing them in the sink.

"Hinata, Hanabi," came their father's voice and they both instantly looked at him.

"You two can take the day off from training to do what ever you like," he said as he walked down the long hallway to his room. Hinata and Hanabi just stared at him in shock to what he just said. Hanabi started to jump up and down and screamed, "Yay! This is turning out to be a great day!" Hanabi ran to her room to get dressed and ready for the day. After about ten minutes later, Hanabi walked out of her room.

Hinata and Hanabi walked out of the Hyuga Manor and towards the village.

"Hinata, what do you plan to do today?" Hanabi asked her older sister.

"I'm going to go train at the training grounds," Hinata answered after a bit of thought.

"What!? That's boring Hinata. Aren't you going to go see Kishin?" Hanabi said the last part in a kind of teasing tone.

"W-what? H-Hanabi! H-how c-can you th-think that?"

"Come on Hinata! You got rid of your stuttering habit a few months ago, but when you're around Kishin or when someone talks to you about him, you start to stutter."

"Well I think you can always get better when being a ninja."

"Whatever. Suit yourself." With that Hinata left her sister to go train.

Naruto was walking to Ichiraku Ramen to get lunch after training most of the day. It was one o'clock in the afternoon and he needed his favorite meal. He pushed the paper hanging from the ceiling to be greeted by a familiar voice.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen! May I take your order?" Naruto was shocked to see Kishin behind the counter asking him for his order.

"Eh, Kishin! What the hell are you doing back there?" Kishin got a bit angry at Naruto's response.

"I'm working here, what else?"

"What?"

"Stop wasting my time and make your order Naruto."

"Fine, fine. You don't have to be so bossy about it." Naruto sat on a stool and ordered one extra large miso pork ramen. In a few minutes Kishin set it down in front of Naruto who instantly started to scarf it down.

"Oh by the way Kishin, I'd like you to meet all of my friends. Sakura-chan is back from her mission so you'll be able to meet her as well," Naruto said after finishing his ramen.

"Sorry Naruto, I'm working right now. Maybe later."

"Kishin you can take a break if you want," Teuchi told him.

"Yeah," Ayame chipped in. "You'll really like Naruto's friends."

"If it's okay with you I'll go."

"It's settled then!" Naruto said.

Sai was walking through the streets of Konoha to home after training with Kiba and Shino. He really liked them but he missed being on a team with Naruto and Sakura.

"Sai!" yelled a voice that was too familiar. He looked behind him to see Naruto jogging up to him with someone that looked like a replica of the loud mouthed jinchuriki.

"Good afternoon Naruto," Sai said, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Good afternoon to you as well Sai. Oh, right. Sai, this is Kishin," Naruto said nearly forgetting about his new friend which earned him a death glare. Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat and turned his head back to Sai. Sai extended his hand to Kishin. Kishin grabbed Sai's hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Sai."

"It's nice to meet you too, um," Sai said as he started to think.

_Oh no,_ Naruto thought to himself.

"New Naruto," Sai said coming up with a nickname for Kishin. An anger vain started to pulse on Kishin's forehead. (The one's in anime when someone is angry.) Kishin drew his giant sword from the sheath and swung it at Sai.* Naruto swiftly tackled Sai out of the path as the blade as it hit the ground creating a huge dust cloud.

"Sorry about that Sai," Naruto said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"I do not look like Naruto at all!" Kishin screamed causing people to stare. Naruto grabbed Kishin by the collar of his vest and waved good-bye to Sai.

"Come on we have to go see Sakura-chan and the others," Naruto said dragging Kishin away.

Naruto and Kishin were walking down the streets of Konoha, exhausted from running all over the village. Kishin met Choji, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, and Shikamaru, and quickly became friends with all of them. (Maybe not with Shino. You can never understand him.)

"Where could Sakura-chan be?" Naruto asked himself, looking at the sky.

"Does she have short, pink hair?" Kishin asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Then she's over there," Kishin said pointing his finger at a seventeen year old girl wearing a red dress (The one she wears all the time in Naruto Shippuden) and short pink hair that flowed down to her shoulders.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called running to Sakura. She turned around to see Naruto running at her, waving.

"Hi, Naruto," she said smiling as he ran up to her. Kishin strolled up to Naruto looking up at the sky.

"Who's your friend, Naruto?" Sakura asked eyeing Kishin.

"This is Kishin," Naruto explained. "He is the replacement for Sai, since he left Root."

"Naruto Sai didn't quit Root. He was kicked out for having what they call 'unnecessary emotions'. He has a seal placed on him that will kill him if he leaks any information of Danzo and Root," Sakura explained to Naruto.

"Oh"

"That's irrelevant right now though," Sakura said as she turned to Kishin. "It's very nice to meet you Kishin"

"The honor is mine," Kishin said as he bowed. Naruto got a bit frustrated at Kishin's politeness.

"Sakura-chan, Kishin is a Jinchuriki like me," Naruto whispered into Sakura's ear.

"What?!" she yelled causing everyone in the street to stare at her.

"I'll explain later," Naruto said.

"Well it was fun Naruto, but I have business to take care of," Kishin said as he started walking away.

"It was nice to meet you Sakura," he said as he turned around and put his hand up in a 'see you later' gesture.

"It was nice to meet you too, Kishin." And with that, Kishin disappeared into the crowd of the village.

Hinata had finished her training and strolled over to the _Hero's Killed in Action_ memorial. She squatted on her knees, closed her eyes, put her hands together and chanted a silent prayer. She then stood up and stared at the memorial stone, thinking of what to say.

"Happy birthday, Nii-san," she started. "It's me, Hinata. I hope you're doing well. Father and I miss you, even if he doesn't show it. If Mother is there with you, give her my best wishes," Hinata started to shiver.

"I need guidance Nii-san. I'm so confused. There is this new ninja in the village who was here sixteen years ago and whenever I'm around him, I feel faint and it feels like butterflies are in my stomach. It was the same with Naruto-kun, but it's different. I'm happier when I feel it. Hanabi thinks I'm in love, but I'm not sure. Can you help me? I know it's asking a bit much but I really need your help." The bushes started rustling and Hinata drew a kunai out of her weapons pouch and ready to attack.

"Ow that hurts," Kishin said as he walked out of the woods.

"K-Kishin-kun!" Hinata said surprised.

"Hi Hinata," Kishin said as he started to walk towards her. He stubbed his foot on a tree root and fell on his face. Hinata was dumbfounded.

"Ow," Kishin groaned as he stood up rubbing his face. Hinata came to her senses and asked:

"W-what are you d-doing here K-Kishin-kun?"

"I'm here since it's a good deceased friend of mine's birthday. What about you?" He asked.

"The same a-as you. I-I'm visiting a deceased f-friend." Kishin looked at her sympathetically.

"Your brother Hiraishi, right?" Saying that Hinata was astonished is an understatement. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide.

"H-how d-did y-you know?" she asked trying to regain her composure.

"Hinata, we need to talk."

Kishin explained to Hinata all about his relation to Hiraishi and how they went on a mission where Hiraishi gave his eye to him. He explained to her how he died and that he should have done something instead of just standing still. Hinata was too shocked to say anything to Kishin.

"So, it's my fault that your brother's dead and I'm really sorry that I didn't do anything to prevent it. I understand if you hate me and I won't do anything to change your mind since nothing can make up for the loss of your brother," Kishin said looking into Hinata's eyes. Tears started to roll down her cheeks and she started to shiver.

"I don't know what to think anymore," Hinata said barely loud enough for Kishin to hear as she turned around and ran home as fast as she could.

Kishin stared sorrowfully at the women running away from him. He had only one thought in his mind.

_Hinata._

**I hope everyone liked the chapter. Review please.**

*** The sword Kishin has looks like the one Cloud has in the movie Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children. If you haven't seen the movie, watch it. **


	13. Chapter 13:Package for Kusagakure

**Hello readers! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School has been really annoying loading on the homework. On top of that I had to film a soundless video for a project. Anyway, here's the thirteenth chapter.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kishin was walking through Konohagakure, his mind clouded with thought. The only thing he could think of how Hinata ran away from him after he told her his relation to her brother's death.

_*Flashback*_

_Kishin explained to Hinata all about his relation to Hiraishi and how they went on a mission where Hiraishi gave his eye to him. He explained to her how he died and that he should have done something instead of just standing still. Hinata was too shocked to say anything to Kishin. Tears started to roll down her cheeks and she started to shiver._

"_I don't know what to think anymore," Hinata said barely loud enough for Kishin to hear as she turned around and ran home as fast as she could._

_*End Flashback*_

Kishin looked up at the sky, and saw numerous thunder clouds. The clouds were roaring, a sign that it would rain.

"What would you have done dad?" Kishin asked towards the sky, getting no reply. Kishin chuckled to himself.

"Why would you even want to help me? You probably are ashamed and hate me. I ran away from the village, killed people for money, and tried to kill the Hokage. I'm the worst son any father could ask for," as soon as Kishin stopped talking, it started pouring rain. Everyone in the streets ran for dry shelter, all except for Kishin. He just stood there. After what seemed like ages, a man's voice spoke to him.

"Are you Kishin?" Kishin looked towards the direction the voice came from, and then his heart skipped a beat. The man who spoke to him had grey spiky hair, a blue mask, and his headband covering his left eye. Sweat started to bead on Kishin's head. He finally spoke.

"Yes, why do you need to know?"

"The Hokage wants to brief us on a mission. I'm the team leader, Hatake Kakashi."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Kakashi-sensei," Kishin said trying to seem upbeat.

"Let's get to the Hokage's mansion before we catch a cold from the rain," Kakashi said as he started walking towards the mansion.

"Okay"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hinata, Naruto, and Tsunade were waiting for Kakashi to retrieve Kishin so they could start the mission. After ten minutes of waiting, Kakashi and Kishin walked through the door.

"Sorry I'm late, it took me forever to find this guy," Kakashi said to the three of them. Hinata was looking at Kishin sorrowfully. He glanced at her and she turned her head.

_Hinata…_

Kishin thought

"That's fine Kakashi," Tsunade said breaking Kishin out of his thoughts. "Now I can tell all of you what your mission will be."

All of the members of Team Kakashi looked at her intently.

"The mission is quite simple; all you have to do is deliver this package to Kusagakure. This is a very important package for the village, so make sure you don't lose it. This mission should take you three days at most." Tsunade then took a box out from under her desk and gave it to Kakashi.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Kakashi said as he left with the three chunin.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had been one day since the four shinobi left the village and everything had been peaceful so far. They were all walking down a path in the forest separating their village and their destination. It was a beautiful, sunny day, yet the only sounds to be heard were the voices of Naruto, Hinata, and their footsteps. Kishin looked to his left and right suspiciously as if there was something in the forest troubling him. He walked up to Kakashi who was up in the front of the small group.

"Kakashi," Kishin whispered in a low tone.

"Hmmm?" Kakashi questioned while whispering.

"We're being followed. The forest is to quiet. The crickets stopped chirping, the leaves of trees have ceased to rustle, and even the birds have stopped singing," Kishin said making sure only Kakashi heard him.

"So you realized. I was hoping none of you would notice so you wouldn't worry and attack carelessly."

"I'm not as careless as you'd think I am Kakashi. Make sure you don't make any mistakes this time, Kakashi," Kishin whispered, saying the last part a bit harshly. Kakashi was confused and a bit taken aback from his last statement.

Recovering after a couple seconds, Kakashi asked "How many do you think there are?"

"I'd say there are about a total of ten. Five on each side." Kishin said looking into the forest.

"Okay. They have us outnumbered by six. But the question is, why haven't attacked yet?" Kakashi said.

"They probably have a few subordinates up ahead so they could have a full scale attack. They most likely also won't attack you if they know you have the package, so they're waiting for one of us chunin obtaining the box so they could separate you from the rest of us so they can easily steal the package."

"Hmmmm. What are we going to do about this little dilemma?" Kakashi asked sighing.

"I say that at this pace, in about five minutes our attackers will meet up with their subordinates. So I say we act like we don't know they're following us and keep walking. That way they'll all be in one place. Then we take them out."

"I see. That's the easiest way to do things." Kakashi whispered back.

"But for them to reveal themselves you'll have to give me the package."

"Got it." Kakashi responded as he got the box out of the bag on his back.

He handed the box to Kishin who didn't have any bags, so he had to carry it in his hand.

Naruto and Hinata were happily talking to each other while walking down the path. Hinata was happy to reconnect the broken bridge between the two of them after Naruto rejected her over a year ago. As happy as she was to rebuild her friendship with Naruto, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. She felt like she was being watched. And then she realized how quiet it was other than Naruto's obnoxious voice. Suddenly fifteen shinobi jumped out of the forest and surrounded the group of four.

"Hey what the hell?" Naruto screamed.

"Give us the package so no one gets hurt," spoke the leader of the men.

Kishin gave an evil look to the leader of the men. His one showing eye was pure black except for a red slit down the middle.

"Five minutes," he said.

"What?" the leader asked.

"Five minutes. That's all I need to kill all of you."


End file.
